the shadow lighting book 1
by Bloodnight hunter of the night
Summary: this is my first fan-fiction Percy is not the main character plz help revue to get a v.r. cookie tho only to the people with good revues and i only have 2 sorry im suck at summary's OK also character death in first chapter and sorry for the grammar erors
1. Chapter 1

The black lightning

Hey every one this is my first story I'm sorry if it sucks but I don't care. Oh the main character is not Percy also I own none of the character's other than bloodnight and moonlight hunter.

p.s. I do not own PJO that is Rick riordan I wish I owned it though

rated T for teen

chapter 1

 **bloodnights pov**

its raining like crazy to night. Oh before I forget my name is Bloodnight hunter I'm 12 years old I'm 5ftand a ½inch I have ruby red eyes and black torn shirt and pants, black hair and red shoes I'm running away from home with my twin sister moonlight hunter. She has silver eyes silver hair a pink shirt and pants and pink shoes and yes I know we have weird names. but that's not the point the point is we are running from are abusive stepdad we are running throw this forest near New York or more like we are running from are stepdad in Centrale park. When this black dog with red eyes jumps at my sister I jumped in the way to take the hit and trust me it hurt like hell I thought I was going to die and fail to protect my sister when a silver arrow came out of now ware and impaled the dog in the eye. When I get up blood running down my back I get shot in the leg by a silver arrow and I black out.

 **Line break 1 day later**

I wake up to find my self in a silver tent I was about to get up when a 12-year-old girl came in I saw the silver eyes and thought it was moonlight before I saw the hair it was auburn so I ask the reasonable question who are you and how did I get here and where is my sister she seemed slightly annoyed at all my questions but answered them

I am Artemis goddess of the hunt, moon, artery, chastity, virginity and natural environment boy I will be given respect and you are in my camp and for your sister she is at the artery range trying to learn how to use a bow.

I was surprised to learn her name was the same as the Greek goddess of the moon though then again she said she was a goddess. So you're the goddess of the hunt and the moon and you're the older twin sister to Apollo who is the god of the sun, prophecy, music, intellectual pursuits, healing, and plague.

Yes.

So you're a Greek goddess meaning that the Greeks are real.

Well this is awarded for me since that means you're a man hater and I'm a 12-year-old boy.

Yes, you are that's why intel we get to camp half blood you are doing all the chores.

Great wait camp wat camp.

Camp half blood it a camp for half bloods meaning half god half mortal.

Oh.

 **Line break at half blood hill**

 **Moonlights pov**

So this is half blood hill **.**

yes, Bloodnight it is

hay I'm the one that now has a scare on my back and had to do all those cores when you hanged out with Thalia and all the other hunters.

what ever.

he was about to reply when a flash of light came out of now ware and out came a man with a GUN!And it was pointed at my head

I was so terrified that I wasn't aware of any thing tell I heard it go off and I saw black.

Bloodnights pov

I could not believe it are step dad came out of no ware and shot my sister in the head I was so mad I ran at him and tackled him and punched his face all the way down the hill yelling you killed her I kipped punching his face till I saw his face was all gold and flatten.

Then some horse/human thing said stop herting Lord ares and what is your name.

 **Oooh cliff hanger** .

Plz revue and give any ideas for later chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating I was not because of school I'm really sorry**

 **But any way I'm going to tell ya now most of my story's are going to have bloodnight and moonlight**

 **Oh and the victual cookie go's to king ulfr con grates man now here is chapter 2 I give some credit for some of the ideas to the creators of some story's I have read**

 **I do not own pjo or hoo**

 **Bloodnights pov**

So there I was in front of a half horse thing and I'm on top of my stepfather/lord Ares I was so mad that I blacked out after that and next thing I know is that I'm in a bed in some sort of hospitable in the old days thing with shadows healing me. I get up get dress walk out the door and some sort of lighting bolt starts to glow over my head. Then the horse thing from earlier he asks me what my name was again and I say my name is bloodnight hunter.

All hail Bloodnight Hunter son of Zeus said the horse thing **(A/N yes I know shadows healing a son of Zeus not possible just keep reading and you will find out more)** I was what you could say un surprised and just shrugged my shoulders and walk to the cabin that looked like it was made for kings when some kid comes and punches me and says that I'm a frode **(A/N how do you spell frode)** and he could beat me in a fight first of all wat I do and second wat is your name is all I say his answers are I heart his dad and his name is cuddles son of Ares I was laughing my but off at his name tell he tried to punch me and I cut him off by kicking his leg and stomped on his back and kept on walking then I realised the shadows were following me I grabbed a rock and throw it and hit some kid out of the shadows he rubbed his head and got back up asking how I new he was there I didn't answer since I thought back to when my twin sister was killed I went in to the cabin and laded in a empty corner and went to sleep when in my dream some shadowy person told me wat I am and how I came to exist you see I'm not a half-blood I'm a try-blood ¾ divine ¼ human so I have 2 mothers 2 fathers my fathers are Zeus and Erebus my mothers are Lucy hunter and Nyx so I think I don't know for sheer I heard a horn go off after I woke up so I got drees and went out and fallowed every one to the dining area the horse thing is named Chiron I went and sate at a table I was told was the Zeus's one when Thalia came and ask why I was siting at her table she must not of been their when I was clamed I thot so I told her that I was clamed by Zeus and then Ares came and that's my life got worse

 **Hope you guys in joyed the second chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't up dated and sorry if this nixed chapter is short or bad I'm still new to all this and sorry for the grammar I'm but still sorry for every thing I hope ya guys and gals like this chapter**

 **Chapter 3**

What do ya wont Ares mad that I punched your face in to a puddle when I got here if so ya should of know not to kill my sis when you torcher us for 8 years strait I say vary anoid that he is hear then I hear him say ακούω από θεραπείες νύχτα του αίματος, έτσι ώστε όταν wealds ένα σπαθί ή τόξο καλά να πάρει hever κάθε φορά, εκτός αν ο Δίας ο ίδιος παίρνει μακριά Το θεραπείες or i hear by cures bloodnight so that when he wealds a sword or bow it well get hever every time he uses it un less Zeus him self takes away this cures I was mad now that he would do this after he killed my sis un frontally for him when he tried to flash away I jumped on him and we were now in the middle of the thrown room on Olympus and I was punching hi face in for another time till Zeus yelled at me to get off him when I did I bowed to all of the Gods in the thrown room like how Chiron all ways tolled me

Why do you strike an Olympian God, boomed Zeus?

All I say is that he cursed me after killing my twin sister father putting as much venom as possible. Every one looks to Ares and starts yelling at him

Artemis was yelling something about my sister Zeus was yelling why he killed his daughter and cures me after every one stopped yelling ares said he did it to let his mom not worry about us

 **moonlights pov**

ware am i i say to my self then this shadowy person thing comes in to sight or a bite of him or her tp tell they were there...

 **I know I'm rood but he deserves it he killed a innocent young girl oh wait that just in my story even tho she in this chapter bye now**


End file.
